Ukyo's Past Life
by Colorific
Summary: The story before the story. Ukyo's life before Nerima and before she became a woman once more.


Read

----

Ukyo blinked.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!_

"Ugh…" Ukyo groggily glanced to her right. A small clock was on a nightstand. She pulled on a string attached to a night lamp beside the clock.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!_

A hand came down with a loud whack on top of the clock and a silence fell upon the room Ukyo lived in. A ringing was in her ears and she slowly sat up from her lying position. A dull gray wool blanket fell from her slip figure and she shivered. Her hands reached up to the sides of her arms and she massaged them to warmth. It was a cold fall.

She glanced at the clock and stared. It was a while before her vision sharpened. Sleep was still lingering in her mind though. The numbers before her read: 5:02.

"Another early day." Ukyo sighed and turned off her light. It was already a bit lighter and morning air was around her. Birds chirped their songs outside and sunlight filtered though her windows.

Ukyo stepped out of her bed and folded the blanket on top of her bed. She stretched out her arms above her head and let out a long yawn.

She looked around for a towel and her clothes. Her room consisted of nothing more than a table and bed. A nightstand was hidden beside her bed and a small closet was behind moving walls. A large window was to the very left of the room and she casually went to open it.

"Good morning world." She smiled at the sky and breathed in a breath of fresh air. Wind moved passed her, chilling her skin. Quickly walking away from the open window, she breathed on her hands for warmth. She laughed at herself. "Heh, I'm wearing nothing more than a shirt."

A large white towel lay on top of a chair next to the table and her clothes were on the floor next to it. Ukyo grabbed the towel and her school uniform and when she was about to leave her room, she went back to her table and grabbed a roll of bandages. She tied her loose hair in a low ponytail and shut the door behind her as she left the room.

She slyly looked about her, wanting to make sure no one could see her. After all, it would seem kind of weird if the people living here saw _her_ walking down the hall.

When she made sure the coast was clear, she gently walked towards the bathroom she shared with everyone else. Her hands quickly went to lock the door and she sighed.

Eyes filled with remorse, she went to turn on the bath. Hot water steamed out of the faucet. The bathroom was small. There was only a bath, toilet, and sink. That'd seem pretty good, but it was filled with other people's junk. A cabinet lay in the corner the held everyone's possessions. And it was a _big_ cabinet. It had several cubbies and handles that pulled out areas where people put their towels and personal items.

When the water was filled up to a point, she turned it off and stepped into the bath.

"Why do I live this lie of a life?" She whispered to herself. Ukyo lifted a hand in front of her. Water dripped off her fingertips and trickled down her wrist. She looked at the clothes she had tossed onto the floor before stepping in. They were the only clothes she had that looked even slightly feminine. The shirt was tight but comfortable. The sleeves were short and the length of the whole thing was to her waist. Her panties were girlish too. She had several ones with hearts and flowers. They were comfortable.

She ran the water along her arms and legs. The warmth of the water was relaxing and comforting. She was about to lay her head down when a banging on the door snapped her senses back to the world.

She gasped and splashed the water in her struggle to contain herself. "Wha…" She said in a high pitch, but the coughed and started again with a lower voice. "Who is it?"

"Ukyo?" A man's gruff voice replied. "That you? Thought it was some girl." He said lightly. "Anyways, hurry up and get out!! There are other people using this bath you know!"

"S… sorry sir!" She called back. "I'm almost done, let me just finish up."

"All right, but hurry it up." The man replied and Ukyo heard footsteps walk away from the door.

She stood up from the bath and water rushed from her body towards the ground. She knew why she was doing this. It was to get revenge on Ranma and his father! She could never live a normal female life as long as they still lived!

Ukyo reached for her towel and wrapped herself up. She wiped the steam off of the mirrors and starred at the image. No one must ever see this person, she thought. She dropped the towel and reached for the bandages. Her fingers ran around a piece she pulled from the roll. She held it firm on top of her left breast and started to wrap it around her back and then come back to cover her front. She wrapped it around several times until she had a flat chest.

Her blue uniform adorned her body as she stepped out of the bathroom. The air was colder in the hall and she sneezed.

"Ukyo? You done?" The same man called to her.

"Yeah, sorry sir." Ukyo ran down the hall and went down the stairs. She glanced back. The hall was several meters long and had five doors, two on each side and one at the end. The floor was wood and creaked, but it helped with her skills. She'd try to get across the floor without making a noise, stealth training. Keeping her skills sharp was important if she ever wanted to get revenge.

Down the stairs was a bustle of noise and movement.

"Okonomiyaki with Yakisoba noodles, coming up!"

"Can I have some miso soup to go along with this?"

"Three hundred yen, please."

Ukyo walked through dark blue cloth that was hung over the walkway. She went near the kitchen and reached for a giant spatula. She placed it behind her to a strap tied to her back. Smaller spatulas were attached her front. The chefs behind the counter in the kitchen waved and smiled at her.

"Good morning Ukyo." A hand was placed at her shoulder. Ukyo turned her head and was faced with a smile.

"Oh, good morning Hiromi-san." Ukyo gave her a smile.

"I guess you're off to school now." She gave her a small package. "I made you lunch. I want to show you how good I've become at making Okonomiyaki."

"You've really improved." Ukyo replied. "I'll never be as good as you in management."

"Oh, don't be silly. You are a very confident boy." She patted Ukyo on the head. "You'll do fine."

"Ukyo!" The man's voice called once more. "Come straight back after school. I need you to be chef; I mean someone has to make the food. I'm taking the cooks with me to a Okonomiyaki contest." He said gruffly. He was a tall man and strongly built. A thick mustache hung under his nose and he had no hair, except for a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a simple black kimono with a heavily stained white apron.

"Why not take Ukyo?" The woman talking to Ukyo said. "Isn't he the best okonomiyaki chef in the world?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't officially work for me. It's a contest of many Okonomiyaki shops and you have to be an employee." The man explained.

"Oh, what a shame. I'm sure you could win with Ukyo with you." The woman sighed.

"Hey! Our own chefs are pretty good you know!" The man argued. The woman smiled.

"You're right, Shun."

"That's the attitude a wife of the best Okonomiyaki shop owner should have!" He gave off a laugh and walked into the backroom.

"Hiromi-san… I have to get going now." Ukyo said as she headed for the open doors. "Don't worry, I'll be back right away after school!"

"Bye!" The woman stood there, waving goodbye to Ukyo. "Don't forget to eat your lunch!"

Ukyo sighed as she walked down the street. An Okonomiyaki contest… she thought. How she wished she could compete. She didn't work for Shun. He saw that she had a talent for Okonomiyaki and took her in. She had no home and was traveling to get revenge after living by the sea for so long. He gave her a place to sleep and eat, so long as she helped out.

She walked by some girls in their school uniforms. They obviously went to a different school. The school she went to was an all boys' school. No girls allowed. Ukyo over heard them whispering.

"See that really cute boy there?" One of them said pointing in her direction. The other girls nodded along. Ukyo didn't bother looking at them, she was used to those comments. It wasn't her fault that she made such a handsome man.

She passed the girls and a giant building was becoming closer to her sight. She was almost at school, except for one thing she had to do. She sighed and put a hand to her spatula handle at her back.

Three shadows jumped into the sky and were coming down at Ukyo. The three mysterious shadows grouped together and landed right where Ukyo as standing. There was a loud rumble of concrete shattering.

"Yeah!" One of them said.

"We finally got him!" Said another.

"Think again, you twerps!" Three boys looked up to the sky to see Ukyo coming towards them. "Hyaa!!" Several spatulas were coming towards the boys.

The three shot away from where the spatulas landed and grouped in front of the new crater. Ukyo landed in front of them on the other side of the crater, holding onto her spatula.

"We'll get you next time, Ukyo!" The one in the middle said. He had light shaggy hair that looked messy with random areas where he used gel. He turned to his comrades. The one on the left had dark short hair that he spiked with gel to make himself look punk. The one on the right wore a maroon headband around his head with dark brown hair hanging over it. They all wore the same uniform Ukyo wore.

"You say that every time!" Ukyo hollered back. "Face me when you get stronger, you weaklings!"

The leader glared at her with his gray eyes and nodded. "Fine. I guess we're not at the same level right now. But watch your back, Ukyo. We're coming for you!" He nodded to the two boys at his sides. "Eitaro, Masaaki, let's go!"

The three boys jumped in the air and headed for the school building. Ukyo followed in her own pace. "Feh, annoying brats." She placed the spatula back to where it always was. With her hands, she dusted off her uniform and entered the school gates. She looked up to the sky and the top of the building. "They just can't stand that I'm better than them in fighting… huh?"

Ukyo blinked and stared at the rooftop. A shadow loomed over the edge. The next time she looked, there was nothing. She could have sworn to herself that there was someone there. She shrugged it off and went inside the building.

The halls were quiet; most students didn't come to school until six-thirty a.m. She walked down the hall to her classroom and entered. The door slid to the side and she was greeted with a loud:

"UKYO!!!" A girl bounced up in front of her. "You're later than usual!"

"Tsubasa-chan…" Ukyo stood back a moment and then walked passed her to her seat. There were currently four others in the room. The boys Ukyo faced earlier, and a teacher by her desk. "You're early. School doesn't start till seven. Shouldn't you be dressing yourself up?"

"Today I want to look more casual." Tsubasa modeled in her outfit. She wore a blue skirt that went past the knees and a blue buttoned up blouse. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She wore the same thing Ukyo wore, except that it was girl clothes.

"Tsubasa!!" A woman's voice cried. "How many times have I _told_ you!? 'Wear your uniform to school'!!"

"B… b… but… I _am_! See?" Tsubasa twirled around in her dress. "Isn't it lovely?"

"It's nice, but you have to wear the _school's_ uniform. Now go change!" The teacher who was standing beside her desk pointed to the door and watched as Tsubasa sighed heavily.

"Yes, Izawa-sensei." Tsubasa left the room and shut the door behind her.

"Hmph!" The teacher tugged at her sweater and sat down at her desk. "That boy is just not right…"

A moment later, Tsubasa reentered the room, but dressed exactly like Ukyo. Tsubasa came back as a man. His hair was let down and it flowed behind him as he walked towards Ukyo. His hands were in his pockets.

"Yuck!" Tsubasa stuck his tongue out as he sat down. "I hate wearing boys' clothes!" He tugged at his sleeves. "There's no style! No fashionable colors!"

"It's what you get for going to a boys' school." Ukyo laughed. "You should have gone to the other school in this town."

"But my parents made me go to _this_ one!" Tsubasa whined. "But then, I wouldn't have met you, Ukyo-chan."

"Heh, I guess." Ukyo said as the bell rang.

People started filing in the classroom and taking their seats. When everyone was settled, the teacher stood up in front of everyone.

"Good morning class." The teacher looked at her clipboard she was holding. "Ito-sensei is sick today, so no history today. To make up for that, every class will be longer and lunch will be extended."

Everyone in the class except for Ukyo hollered with joy at the extended lunch. All guys are only interested in eating… Ukyo thought.

"Oh, yes…" The teacher mumbled. "Class, settle down." She waved her hands in the air. "I have another announcement. A new student will be joining this class. Unfortunately, he's late." She explained. "Bad start for the first day."

A new student, Ukyo pondered. She then thought back to when she saw something on the roof. Could that have been him?

Before Ukyo could think anymore on the subject, the classroom door slid open and a tall guy came in. His hair was dark brown and it was parted in the middle with light bangs. He was bigger than Ukyo, but most guys in the school were. All except Tsubasa, who surprisingly had a small figure.

"Sorry I'm late, Izawa-sensei…" The boy said shyly, a glint of mischief in his eyes caught Ukyo's attention.

"On your first day too." The teacher quipped. "Well, I suppose I can let it go this once. You are new after all. But I expect you to be in this classroom on time from now on." She pointed to an empty seat next to Ukyo. Ukyo almost jumped and she looked to her right. There was a table with no one there to occupy it. "Introduce yourself, then take a seat. Your first class will begin soon."

"I'm Shungo Nishijima." He said with more confidence now. He almost wore a smirk.

What a change in personality… Ukyo thought.

"I come from Okinawa and was the strongest in my class!" He shot a smirk towards Ukyo. "No one could beat me, and my ingenious tactics!"

Ukyo was taken aback. What is up with him? First he comes on shy, and now he has confidence of a thousand men in battle!

"That's nice, now take a seat!" The teacher ordered. She stood up and walked near the door, her dark blue cotton dress flowed loosely behind. "Have a nice day, kids." She gave them a smile and exited the room.

Shungo casually walked over to his seat and sat down, giving a smile to Ukyo. Ukyo just shot back a look and faced away from him, but she couldn't help but feel his gaze going through her.

The class was filled with chatter until a man entered. He wore thick glasses and greasy hair pulled back. He wore a green sweater and brown pants. "Class, let's begin math." He announced.

The class quieted and pulled out their math booklets. Every time Ukyo chanced a glance at Shungo, he had his eye on her. She would always receive a smirk and then quickly turn her head.

Grrr… she thought, not focusing on her studies. Must not let him intimidate me! Is he looking for a fight?

The rest of the hour went on like that, and most of the next three classes. Shungo never took his eyes off of her. It was unnerving and Ukyo was thoroughly vexed.

"Class," The teacher of their third class called out. "Lunch is coming soon, so finish the exercise and then get ready." With that said, the teacher left the room to the students, who didn't finish their work, but instead, started to chit and chat. Most of the chattering was on Shungo.

"He's a fighter…" One of them said.

"Maybe he'll challenge Ukyo." Another one said.

"Shungo's gonna win. He's much bigger than Ukyo!"

Ukyo cringed in frustration. She was about to have a say about the nonsense they were all blabbing about when the bell interrupted her train of thought. She let out a sigh and shut her eyes.

"Hmph." She huffed. Getting all worked up over this. It wasn't her. She could definitely take him on.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was the only one left in the class; even Tsubasa wasn't here. I guess he can't resist the call of food either. Guys, they're all alike!

Ukyo put her papers and booklets back in her school bag and placed it on the table and gently flipped the cover shut. With her left hand, she grabbed onto the yellow napkin which held her lunch that Hiromi-san had made for her. She fastened her spatulas around her and calmly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. When she turned to head to the cafeteria an arm reached out to block her path. A loud slam was made when the hand connected with the wall. Ukyo winced and looked up expecting one of the three guys when deep blue eyes met with her dark brown ones.

"Ukyo… right?"

----  
  
Okie Dokie... not that great…. --"

First chapters are always the tough ones right!?!?!?!?!? SO PLESE BE NICE! I have a habit of thinking my writting sucks.

But please review anyways! Please! Pretty please!?!?!?!

C'mon! have you no heart?!?!?!


End file.
